


Valkyrie

by sethreene



Series: R.A.R.E [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen, Rare Pair orz, maybe a year after Maki's death, slight Johann Bauer/Izawa Kazuo a.k.a Kaminaga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Yang Johann sadari; hanya ada satu ramalan dari sang dewi kematian berzirah perang untuk masa depannya...





	Valkyrie

* * *

.

.

.

 _Winter_ tahun 1942 yang dingin, beku, dan suram. Bau peperangan membusuk di udara. Pekat menusuk tanpa belas kasihan. Berlin berdiri kokoh di tengah peluh duka yang setia menghantuinya. Jerman adalah bangsa yang tangguh, mereka pasti bisa melewati semua ini, pikir Johann.

Hari-hari biasa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Deklarasi perang yang telah digaungkan keseluruh dunia membuat mereka semua tidak bisa bersantai lagi. Namun ini mungkin murni perasaan Johann saja, atau memang sudah tiga kali dalam sehari ini dia melewati bangunan _bersejarah_ itu.

Sebuah gedung apartement yang sempat dihuni oleh seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatian dirinya dan kolonelnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena orang itu sudah di yakini dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa sudah mati, maka kasus itu ditutup. Kolonel juga nampaknya telah berdamai dengan masa lalu nya itu dan mulai fokus terhadap tugas sesungguhnya.

Namun kali ini suatu kebetulan dirinya menangkap suatu aktifitas disana. Rupanya masih ada remah-remah penasaran terhadap si tertuduh mata-mata. Dalam kegelapan terlihat seseorang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang diyakini Johann sebagai kamar dari pria Jepang yang mati kemarin. Orang itu seperti membawa sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang dan dibalut kain warna putih. Johann terdiam sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama, lalu langsung sigap membuntuti.

.

.

.

"Anda bisa menampakkan diri sekarang."

Uh, sepertinya Johann tidak memiliki bakat untuk menjadi mata-mata. Berani taruhan bahwa lelaki itu sudah sejak awal mengetahui Johann memantau di belakangnya, dan ia sengaja menggiringnya ke tempat tinggalnya sesantai ini. Johann keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sehingga kini ia menghadap langsung sosok yang ia ikuti.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari apartement itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Dan apa benda itu?" rentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan Johann.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya bisakah kita masuk kedalam dulu? Diluar sini sangat dingin." tawar lelaki itu.

Johann menatapnya nampak menimbang sesuatu, "..... Baiklah."

" _Good_. Silahkan." Pria itu tersenyum secerah langit yang mulai terlupakan oleh Johann, membuat sang pria Jerman terpaku sejenak.

Mata biru nya menengok keatas. Studio foto.

.

"Silahkan duduk disana. Saya akan buatkan kopi." Kata lelaki itu sambil menaruh bungkusan putih serta mantel tebalnya. "Oh ya kita belum berkenalan, ya. Namaku Kazuo Izawa. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku adalah seorang fotografer. Lalu, namamu, Letnan?"

"Johann Bauer."

" _Well_ , Johann. Boleh saya panggil begitu? Kau boleh memanggilku Kazuo."

"Kau orang Jepang?"

"Ya. Aku baru setahun ini di Jerman."

"Sungguh? Bahasa Jerman mu fasih sekali."

"Hahahaa. Biasa saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen kosong itu?"

"Aku mengambil pesanan lukisan untukku yang ternyata tidak dikirimkan. Aku meminjam kunci dari pemilik apartement untuk mengambil lukisan itu sendiri." ucapnya sambil menunjuk bungkusan putih tersebut.

"Jadi kau mengenal Maki Katsuhiko?"

"Sekedar sesama orang Jepang yang tengah mengejar cita-cita di negeri asing."

"Boleh aku membukanya?"

"Tentu, boleh."

Johann bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekati lukisan yang masih terbungkus kain putih. Tangannya membuka ikatannya dengan hati-hati sebelum menyibak membukanya.

Itu adalah sebuah lukisan potret samping dari sosok seorang wanita telanjang yang tengah duduk sambil menelungkup wajahnya di dalam lipatan kedua lengannya. Goresan kasar dengan komposisi warnanya yang gelap memberi nuansa depresif, putus asa, dan terluka menyelubungi lukisan itu. Lukisan yang _ekspresif_. 

"Apa kau menyukai dia?"

Kazuo tiba-tiba tertawa, "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai orang berkepribadian buruk seperti dia. Aku hanya menyukai lukisan-lukisannya."

Mata biru kembali berkeliaran. Ia melihat-lihat koleksi foto-foto yang di tempel di dinding. Sepertinya Kazuo menyukai memotret tentang alam dan kehidupan. Situasi depresif memang wajar menjangkit siapapun selama perang berlangsung, namun harus tetap diyakini bahwa masih ada cercahan harapan yang akan mengakhiri penderitaan panjang.

Sebuah lukisan tergantung anggun di sudut ruangan diantara dua jendela yang memburam. Berkebalikan dengan lukisan wanita depresi barusan, lukisan yang ini menampakkan seorang ksatria wanita berpenampilan megah dengan zirah besi lengkap dengan topi besi dan pedang. Ia menunggangi seekor kuda gagah berwarna putih cemerlang bersayap lebar membentang. Berkas cahaya yang datang bersamanya bagai riasan aurora. Kecantikan dan keagungannya tidak menyembunyikan kebengisan yang memancar dari sorot matanya bersinar bagai bara api yang membakar matahari. Pada bagian pojok bawah lukisan ada catatan kaki kecil.

_**Valkyrie - K. M** _

"Ini sangat menakjubkan."

"Ya, ini salah satu favoritku."

"Judulnya, _Valkyrie_?"

"Dia adalah Dewi dalam mitologi Nordik yang datang diatas pertempuran untuk memilih jiwa-jiwa prajurit yang mati secara heroik."

"Apa Maki Katsuhiko yang melukis ini?"

"Benar."

"Wah, dia pasti seorang seniman yang sangat berbakat."

"Jangan terlalu memujinya, dia gampang besar kepala. _Well_ , walau sekarang ia sudah....."

"Tidak, dia hidup."

Kazuo mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Disini," Johann menyentuh permukaan lukisan dengan ujung jemarinya, "Aku merasa sebagian dari jiwanya hidup di dalam sini."

Ekspresi Kazuo melembut saat menatap Johann, "Orang-orang mungkin mati tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi mereka meninggalkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi penanda eksistensi mereka di dunia."

"Aku iri padamu karena memiliki kenangan darinya."

"Jangan salah paham. Kebanyakan malah menyakiti hatiku." Kazuo tertawa renyah. Mata coklat kelabu hampir menyipit. "Mari minum kopi nya."

"Aku.... ingin lebih banyak mengenal tentang dirimu."

"Ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik padaku?"

"Err.... karena tidak sopan rasanya bila aku terus menanyakan hal pribadi mengenai Maki Katsuhiko."

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Johann?"

"Tidak. Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku menebak kau berpengalaman banyak dengan wanita."

"Hahaha. Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Karena kulihat kau adalah orang yang mudah bergaul. Sekarang pun kita saling memanggil dengan nama depan."

"Hm, karena untuk apa terlalu mengusung formalitas. Kaku. Membuat pembicaraan jadi membosankan." Kazuo menyeruput kopi yang masih panas.

"Jadi, kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Sayangnya wanita yang terakhir kukencani sudah dua bulan lalu. Seorang perawat berkebangsaan Belanda. Kami putus karena sudah tidak cocok lagi."

Kemudian Kazuo menceritakan pengalamannya menjadi fotografer di Inggris selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pindah ke Jerman. Johann mendengarkan dengan setia sambil lamat-lamat menghirup kopinya yang beruap.

.

.

.

_**Tuk. tuk. tuk.** _

Pelipis beralis pirang berkedut karena terganggu dengan ketukan konstan yang terdengar sejarak telinganya. Mata biru berlian perlahan terbuka untuk disambut pemandangan....... gelap gulita. _Dimana ini?!_

Johann yang panik mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia menyadari dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah peti. Sekuat tenaga Johann mendobrak penutup peti dengan lengannya hingga menjeblak terbuka. Sontak kawanan burung gagak di sekitar langsung  berterbangan rusuh. Johann bangkit dari dalam petinya. Melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun selain hamparan salju putih sejauh lintas pandang.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Johann refleks berlari mendekat sebelum akhirnya terpana dengan yang dilihatnya. Ia masih mengingat sangat jelas wajah itu, penampilan itu.

Maki Katsuhiko.

Ia sedang duduk diatas salju sambil memangku kepala dari serang pria berseragam tidak asing bagi Johann. Wajah pria itu tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi selembar kain putih, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah gugur. Sepasang mata cokelat Maki Katsuhiko memandang kearah jasad dalam pelukannya dengan tatapan sayu. Ekspresi sangat lembut seolah seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya lah yang telah tiada.  Sosoknya benar-benar terlihat bagai lukisan, seperti ilusi. Indah, dan menyakitkan.

Johann mendadak tidak berkutik. Tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya barang seujung jaripun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Semua pancaindranya terkunci. Ia hanya mampu berdiri terpaku dengan pemandangan paling tidak masuk akal berada di depannya.

Karena kini tatapan dari sepasang riak delima yang diliputi misteri itu tengah terarah  tajam padanya.

"--han, Johan? kau masih hidup? _Hello_?" Kazuo mengayunkan tangannya di depan hidung si pria yang mematung.

Johann mengerjap. Agak tersentak. Ia baru sadar masih memegang cangkir kopi. Untung isinya tidak tumpah ke bajunya.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba melamun begitu?"

"Hanya teringat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuingat."

"Boleh tahu hal apakah itu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Tapi itu pasti hal yang menarik."

Ekspresi Johann menekuk, "Jangan sok mengintrogasiku."

Sang tentara Jerman mendadak bangkit dari kursi, ia mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

"Eh? Apa yang kukatakan itu menyinggungmu?"

"Tidak." Johann balas datar sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Tapi kau sudah mau pergi. Di luar masih turun salju, loh. Kau boleh bermalam disini kalau mau."

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Maaf, tapi terima kasih. Pekerjaanku menantiku."

"Kau loyal sekali, Johann. Apa kau ingin terpilih sebagai _Einherjar_ di akhir nanti?"

Johann berhenti, tidak menyangka bahwa Kazuo akan berkata demikian.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain kejayaan negeriku. Aku berjuang dan mengabdi demi masa depan yang lebih baik untuk bangsaku. Tidak ada yang akan memiliki jiwaku meski nanti telah terpisah dari raga selain tanah kelahiranku."

"Harapan dari orang seperti ku hanya ingin perjuangan para prajurit seperti kalian tidak dibutakan oleh loyalitas yang fanatik."

"Tentu saja. Meski kami setia dan bersedia mengorbankan nyawa, kami tetap kritis dengan setiap keputusan dan tindakan pemerintah. Kami sadar dengan setiap risiko."

"Aku berharap dengan itu membuatmu hidup lebih lama, Johann."

"Jangan mengejekku."

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Tawa renyah mengalun tanpa disadari si empunya, Hanya sebentar kemudian berhenti saat ia sadari Johann menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maaf. Bukan apa-apa." entah kenapa maknanya lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, "Biar kupinjamkan payung."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Setiap manusia lahir untuk membuat sejarah, tergantung bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Sebagiannya diingat dunia sebagai pahlawan, mereka yang berdiri dengan kuasa mengarang sejarah semau mereka. Sebagiannya hanya pelengkap dari sebuah dorama kehidupan, sebatas pariwara. Tidak sedikit dari mereka bahkan dianggap tidak pernah ada. Hanya fiksi.

Dalam bisu Johann kadang penasaran. Apa yang akan dikenal oleh dunia kelak di masa depan tentang mereka yang tengah menjalani perang kini? Leluhur manapun selalu mewarisi anak cucunya dengan peradaban yang dibangun diatas tanah penuh pertumpahan darah, air mata, dan kehancuran. Apakah umat manusia memang ditakdirkan untuk selamanya seperti itu?

Johann menyadari banyak fiksi berada di sekitarnya. Hal-hal yang senormalnya dapat ditemukan dengan mudah di dalam buku cetak, yang biasanya hanya berupa tulisan atau goresan warna, ia temukan tepat di depan matanya. Namun, fiksi yang tentunya masih menggentayangi Johann adalah menghadapi ilusi yang nanti akan menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

 _'Tanpa pelukan, tanpa ciuman. Bahkan menembus hujan salju.'_ Kazuo mendengus geli sambil memperhatikan pintu studio yang tertutup.

Dalam sekejap hening memangsa udara di ruangan. Menyekap dingin yang semakin membekukan waktu.

Dua jendela berlatar rintik kepingan salju yang entah sejak kapan merinai deras. Sosok yang abadi dalam mitos tergantung rapi di dalam bingkai berukir klasik. Lukisan yang menggambarkan sosok seorang gadis mulia yang terkenal akan pengembaraannya di medan laga, berburu jiwa-jiwa patriot terbaik nan pemberani. Dipilih oleh sang dewi adalah suatu kehormatan dan keinginan bagi para prajurit kuno.

Izawa Kazuo  duduk menghadap kearah lukisan. Mata cokelat kelabu yang bercokol di wajah tampannya memaku pada sepasang goresan mata seindah batu permata yang kilaunya menandingi cahaya rembulan. Maki Katsuhiko memang mahir sekali memperlihatkan riasan mistis yang menarik dan unik pada lukisannya, atau bisa disebut juga _inner beauty_. Kalau saja pria itu masih hidup, apa dia mau berbagi rahasianya?

 

 _"Aku merasa sebagian dari jiwanya hidup di dalam sini."_ kata per kata ternging ulang di kepalanya. Kazuo termasuk orang yang percaya, atau paling tidak setelah mengetahui pengalaman dari 'rekannya' tercinta yang ditusuk panah _cupid_ hitam.

Termasuk berita yang menjadi lambang utama sang dewi perang...

.

.

.

 _Kematian_.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> \- Valkyrie : Awalnya adalah roh dari manusia yang mati saat masih perawan. Disebut Odin Maidens, Dewi perang yang identik dengan pembawa berita dan takdir untuk pria yang terjun ke medan perang. Ia sangat terkenal dalam budaya Jerman dan Skandinavia dan punya banyak sekali julukan. Wujudnya laksana bidadari kahyangan versi algojo sangar XD 
> 
> \- Einherjar : Arwah para prajurit yang dipilih oleh Valkyrie untuk dibawa ke Valhalla, sinonim surga dalam kepercayaan Nordik. Mereka adalah para pejuang sejati yang gagah berani dan wafat dalam pertempuran. Konon, saat sang prajurit terbaik tengah sakaratul maut, ia dapat melihat sosok Valkyrie mengendarai unicorn untuk membawa jiwanya. (tapi mungkin saja itu malaikat kematian yang nyamar jadi Valkyrie?)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> AKHIRNYA BISA NULIS FIC JOHAN/KAMINAGA DISINI AAAAAAAAAHHHH~ /salto(?)  
> Saya sebenarnya berencana ingin posting fic JoKami yang lain tapi berhubung belum jadi(?) akhirnya post yang ini dulu hhhhhhhhhh
> 
> AKHIRNYA KOLEKSI RARE CRACK PAIR SETHAN NAMBAH LAGI AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH /salto(2)
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda dibawah sini~ Sankyuuuuuu XDD /gelindingan


End file.
